Secret No More
by PsychicTitan
Summary: Beast Boy has his secrets, everyone does, but there are some that are more surprising than others. What will happen when one of his most well kept ones is brought out into the light. - [BB, Jinx] *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Songs play a big part in this story, however due to some constructive feedback I got from my first story and PM's I will not be showing lyrics. I will put a AN where they come up and put the reactions of the characters after. Links to the songs will be at the end of the chapter so you can hear it for yourself. (The versions of the songs will be nightcore remixes as I think the faster pace works better. I have also spent time finding songs that should help tell the story if you listen to the lyrics.) I won't be doing something like this again since it's been a hassle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the songs in any way. If I did, I would be famous and would have continued with the original show by now instead of making reminders of what the once amazing show has become. **

**Now on with the story…**

Prologue

On a beautiful summer Sunday, the sun shone down on Jump City, its warm light hugging everything it touched. The citizens going about their daily lives in peace whether it be walking to work, spending time with friends and loved ones or simply enjoying the wonderful day.

If one looked across the bay, they would see Titans Tower, standing almost defiantly against the seemingly endless expanse of ocean.

In the common room of the tower the serenity of the day was not lost to its residents.

Starfire was sitting on the crescent shaped couch playing with her pet Silkie simply radiating happiness while her boyfriend Robin was seated next to her calmly reading the newspaper, a content smile on his face. In the kitchen Cyborg was making his near meat exclusive breakfast of sausage, bacon, ham, cheese and whatever else he added omelette with a big glass of full-fat whole milk. Next to him, cringing away from the monstrosity of a meal was Raven, a cup of freshly made tea in one hand and a plate of toast and regular eggs held away from Cyborg in the other.

While the other Titans were in the common room going through there morning routine the only one missing was just waking up. Beast boy stretched and yawned as he got out of bed and would have gone through his morning routine before joining his friends in the common room but had to write down some notes from his dream. He would revisit it later that night.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Walking into the common room Beast Boy saw Robin and Starfire eating their respective breakfasts at the table, as not even her boyfriend could stomach Starfire's "food". Cyborg was on the couch playing the new Mega Monkeys 6 game he managed to download months before its release thanks to his "secret ways", his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth showing his extreme concentration at the moment. Finally Raven was sat at the end of the couch near the window reading one of her new books, if one had Beast Boys eyesight they would also see the small barely their smile on her face that showed how content she was at the moment.

"Morning Cy, Morning Rae." Beast Boy said cheerfully as he passed by the couch.

"Yeah buddy, sure." Cyborg mumbled barely audible, not even looking away from his game.

"Hello." Raven replied in a respectful monotone, looking up from her book momentarily before she too returned to her activity.

Beast Boy, with his ever-present smile, continued to the kitchen to make his breakfast of tofu eggs, an orange and a glass of soymilk.

"Hey Beast Boy, would you mind grabbing me an apple while your over there?" Robin called from the other end of the kitchen.

"Sure thing dude." Beast Boy cheerfully replied as he made his way to the table and sat down with his friends before handing Robin his apple.

"Thanks." Robin said with a smile.

"No prob Rob." Beast Boy quipped in response. He and Robin had gotten along better than before since Robin started dating Starfire around a year ago. Their bond of trust that was broken during the beast incident mostly repaired, and Beast Boy often found himself going to Robin for various reasons. Be it to discuss his own performance during battle and how to improve it or sharing with each other, which whilst very difficult in the beginning had helped to re-strengthen their bond.

"So, what's on the agenda today guys?" asked Beast Boy

"Well, were going to take it easy this morning until about eleven; then train for a few hours; take a lunch break to go get some pizza; and when we come back, we'll do some team bonding exercises that Star suggested. At six though the rest of the day is free." Robin replied.

"Sounds great, I've got some stuff to do tonight anyway." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh yes friend, I am so very eager to engage in the team bonding." Starfire said jubilantly.

"Ok Star." Beast Boy replied before getting back to his breakfast.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The day had gone fairly easy as expected. Training was a pain as usual, but it had become more refined over the years, making team strategy and battle plans more effective when fighting crime.

The trip to the pizza place was not as expected as near the end a few thugs had stupidly decided to rob the nearby bank at that time, but they were easily taken care of in 20 minutes.

The team bonding exercise was not as easy as one would expect. Starfire had used tips from the internet and magazines for office retreats as the bulk of the tasks. They were neither very effective or made much sense but they all did them anyway as the point was to do them together, plus it might hurt Star's feelings otherwise since she was trying her best.

What was surprisingly more effective was the final task she had planned, that being sharing secrets or lesser known facts about yourself.

Starfire began with her talking about her little brother Ryand'r or Wildfire, since she had mentioned him here and there but not in greater detail.

Next up was Cyborg who explained that he had a YouTube account that he used to post mechanic tips, meat recipes and his pranks against the other Titans (mostly Beast Boy) which make up most of the views and are often livestreamed. As a result he had 500'000 subscribers and uses the profits to repair and tune up his baby.

Raven went after him and talked about she was pen pals with Greta Thunberg and was in fact one of the subscribers to Cyborgs channel, mainly for the mechanic videos.

Robin went after and talked about how he was once a trapeze performer for a bit but refused to go into more detail for now despite protests from Cyborg and Beast Boy that he shut down jokingly with threat of training, although they knew he would follow up on it if they continued.

Finally was Beast Boy who explained that he was able to play both piano and guitar, both of which he owned. The team was surprised but when he saw their expecting faces, he quickly stated that he wouldn't be playing anything right now. Much to the disappointment of Cyborg and Starfire and the silent/hidden disappointment of Robin and Raven.

When that was all done the team left to there own devices. With the exception of Robin and Starfire who went out to dinner.

Beast Boy went to his room to finish his writing his song and test it out.

Raven went to her room to go meditate and message with Gretta about her future debates.

Cyborg went to the garage to work on his car but when he got there, he realised he left some tools and parts in his room, so he headed back up to get them. On his way there he passed by Beast Boys room which had his door slightly opened, Cyborg was about to pass by, but what he heard piqued his curiosity.

"Well, it took all day, but I'm finally finished. I wonder what Cyborg would think if he heard this, hopefully he'd appreciate it." The changeling said out loud, unaware that the very person he was talking about was eavesdropping on him.

Cyborg peered into his green friends' room and saw him seated at his desk, which had an expensive looking portable piano on it.

"Ok, lets give this a try." He said.

**AN: The song is "Brother" by Kodaline. Some songs, like this one, will be written by Beast Boy while others will be as they are in the real world but set in this universe.**

'Woah,' Cyborg thought. 'that was amazing.'

"Well, same time tomorrow my old friend. I think I'll revisit one of my first songs." Beast Boy said as he put the piano away and made his way to his bunk bed before pausing and looking back at the door.

'Oh shit!' Cyborg thought as he ducked back behind the wall and ran for the bathroom just across the hall, hoping that his friend somehow didn't hear him.

Beast Boy opened his door wider and peered out into the hallway. "Hello, anyone there?" He called out. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard someone." 'My mind is probably playing tricks on me. I should really ask Cyborg to fix the locking mechanism on my door.' He then made sure the door was shut before going to bed.

When the coast was clear Cyborg exited the bathroom and started making his way back to his room. "That was close. I can't believe that the grass stain can not only play like he said, and really good at that, but he also writes. He even wrote a song about our friendship."

'Best little brother ever' He thought as he entered his room.

"He also said he would be doing it again tomorrow." A mischievous grin grew on the cybernetic mans face. "This is going to be good. I've been looking for something new to spice up my channel anyway, and it looks like I just found it."

To Be Continued…

**Song "Brother" link: watch?v=1SpAisqmRQc**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review to tell me what you think. I know that this was a slow chapter, but I need to think about how to write it. Comments, suggestions and flames are appreciated if they are constructive. The next chapter will be up soon, after chapter 1 and/or 2 are posted I will give a rough estimate for the release time for next chapters. Thank you and I'll see you fellow Titans next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Heists

**I'm sorry for the wait but I had some family emergencies and after that was taken care of, I had trouble finding time to be able to write again. I will try to work on fixing that best I can.**

**Hate Eater – I understand what your saying, but I wanted to leave it vague for now. The background of the characters should be what was given to us in the tv show, until I flesh it out more and set it apart in later chapters. Thank you for the comment, productive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I'll try to be more descriptive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not own Teen Titans or the song in any way. If I did, I would have shown a deeper depth to Beast Boys character, he's by far my favorite superhero in DC.**

**With that all done let's get to it…**

Chapter 1: Heist

The sound of the Klaxon alarm blared throughout the halls of the tower, waking everyone from their once peaceful slumber. With an almost timed response the Titans were all dressed and in the common room within a minute on the alarm.

"Alright Rob, who's the one itching for their morning beatdown?" Cyborg announced as he cracked his knuckles.

"You know that you don't have any knuckles to crack, right? So why do even bother doing that?" Raven asked with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Cyborg didn't respond, he just glared at Raven before rolling his eyes, well eye, with a chuckle and turning his attention back to Robin, waiting for the response to his original question.

Over the time the team has been together since Trigon, Raven had really progressed with embracing her emotions. Albeit you wouldn't find the empath engaging in any overly enthusiastic behavior, unless her happy emoticlone took over which had certainly been an interesting day at the least, she did jokes now and then, enjoying the occasional group trip to the carnival and even videogames once in a while. Cyborg was altogether very proud of his little sister.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Robin pulled up the information for the crime alert. "It's the Hive Five. They spit up and robbed several locations at once: A diamond exchange, a museum and the national depository. The alarms never went off, but our software is integrated into the cities surveillance system and caught them. So too have the element of surprise this will be all on us."

"My God do those guys never keep it simple anymore. Since we took out the Brotherhood of Evil all they've done is think bigger and bigger. What ever happened to the simple small-time bank job?" Beast Boy complained as he rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes.

"I agree friend, I miss the times when our enemies were not so bold and had less members." Starfire added, referring to the fact that the Hive now consisted of Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, Private HIVE a Kyd Wykkyd. The Hive had also become more aggressive and although they still wouldn't kill, they seemed to have less of a problem seriously hurting people, mostly thanks to Mammoth and Gizmo who were never very stable to begin with. Later on See-More became more threatening as well when he upgraded his eye laser and Jinx made it clear she didn't like him back, greatly confusing and infuriating the one-eyed villain.

"Well be that as it may they're still going down. I'll call in Kid Flash and the Herald since they can get here the quickest." Robin said as he took out his communicator.

"Are you sure that's a good idea dude?" Beast Boy asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah man. Don't you remember what happened when he last saw the Hive?" Cyborg noted. He was referring back to when Kid Flash broke into the Hive 5's base to hit on Jinx and as well sway her to the side of good. It didn't go well. See-More trapped him in a bubble that was immediately sent to another dimension by Kid Wykkyd. A few minutes later he was brought back frozen with fear and mumbling obscenities under his breath. While he was still in shock Mammoth crushed his arm with a single stomp of his foot. He managed to escape with his life, but not before Jinx rubbed in his face that she would never date a hero and hexed his ankle as he ran away, shattering it.

Needless to say, even after his recovery, KF was petrified of going anywhere near the Hive again.

**A/N: In this story the episode "Lightspeed" took place after the events of "Titans Together" and the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil arc, with Jinx rejecting Kid Flash and staying as the leader of the Hive 5. More will be revealed as the story progresses.**

"I know," Robin stated. "But he is all healed now, and I've had him visit several psychiatrists to help him deal with what happened. Plus he's the only other Titan who's available and as long as he doesn't interact with Jinx and leaves once the battle is done, he should be fine." Robin finished with a tone of finality in his voice that said it wasn't up for debate.

He opened up his communicator and called the two heroes. It took some convincing, but Kid Flash reluctantly agreed and signed off. Soon he and the Herald would meet up with the Titans to formulate a plan before pursuing the Hive.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

The Jump City National Depository was huge. Vast hall was decorated with a crystal floor and red rope dividers throughout the room kept the citizens in orders rows as they waited for their appointment. Large marble pillars lined the edges of the room, at the roof they surrounded a massive stained-glass skylight reminiscent of the stained-glass skylight of the Trinity United Church in Notre Dame. The entire room had gold highlights which added to the captivating scenery of the building.

Beyond the reception desk was a set of large, heavy looking brass doors that led to a short hallway connecting the public section of the bank to the vault door.

Three figures stood in front of the vault door: Mammoth, Billy Numerous and Gizmo. Gizmo released tiny nanobots from his backpack that sunk into the seems of the door. The nanobots scampered through each crack and crevice as they worked their way through the thick steel door. Mini cameras on each transmitted the live feed back to Gizmo's holo-screen. The midget genius grumbled as he frantically scanned and searched for the locking mechanism to the vault door.

"I still don't get why I can't just rip this thing off so we can get on with it. This is taking forever." Said Mammoth. The giant brute was growing evermore impatient at the fact that he had been standing their doing nothing for the past 15 minutes.

"Quiet pea-brain. If we want to get away with this then we need to be subtle." Gizmo squeaked back. He was having a difficult time trying to unlock the door to the vault and hearing the complaints of his teammate was not making it any easier. "Besides, this isn't some low-level bank like we used to rob. This is the Jump City National Depository! The door is 3 feet thick and is made from a special reinforced concreate mix of cement powder, stone and metal shavings that resist drilling penetration. It weighs almost 25 tons and is sealed with about 8 tons of pressure. If that's not enough the locking mechanism is secured with numerous 3 inch thick metal bolts extending from all around the door into the surrounding frame, all held in place with a dual control combination lock that has two dials controlling two separate locking mechanisms for the door."

**A/N: I'm basing the design roughly off the vault at the Winona National Bank, except a bit larger.**

Mammoth stood slightly shocked but mostly confused at the small teens rant, it was all too complicated for him to understand. Next to him the final of the trio Billy Numerous was equally as confused, trying to wrap his brain around what was said as well.

Gizmo face palmed as he noticed the confused expressions on both their faces.

"Unless you can rip about 33 tons from the door I'd shut up and let me work through this thing!" Gizmo screamed before turning back to his monitor.

5 minutes later the door finally began to open with a jolt.

'Finally' Gizmo thought. "Alright you two nomrods, grab the cash while I call in our progress." He ordered.

Mammoth began loading bricks of gold into a giant sack while Billy Numerous duplicated himself and began gathering all the money his selves could carry.

Gizmo pulled out his Hive communicator and started calling the other team at the diamond exchange.

_Scene change: Diamond Exchange_

See-More brought a diamond up to his eye as his helmet lens changed into a loupe (a lens that jewelers use to inspect and verify gemstones and other jewelry.)

"Yeah. These are some real pretty stones." He commented before returning to normal and placing the diamond in a satchel with others.

"If your done wasting time then get a move on soldier. We have a short window before we need to gather as much as we can carry and get going." Private HIVE said in a commanding tone.

"Whatever." See-More responded

Suddenly See-More felt a buzzing in his pocket. He retrieved his communicator and opened it to see Gizmo staring back at him.

"Were in the vault now and loading up the loot. How's it on your end? Any sign of those pit sniffing Titans?" He asked.

"No sign of them yet. I disabled the alarm and were grabbing the gems now; these are something else." See-More responded as he admired a fancy ruby necklace with a gold trim.

"Yeah, yeah, just do your job snot-brain. You can drool over the jewels after this is over. Remember, we all need to finish before those pit-sniffing Titans figure out what's going on, they always do." Gizmo looked away for a second, seething at the thought of all the times the Titans managed to catch them. "Do you know how Jinx and Wykkyd are doing at the museum?"

"No sir. Before they went in, she said that they need to maintain radio silence until they call us so that the security system wouldn't be alerted." Private HIVE responded as he peaked his head over See-More's shoulder.

Gizmo grumbled in frustration, even though Jinx made him second in command he never liked her. She always seemed to act like she was so perfect and was the only one who didn't respect him because he was smarter than everyone else, which didn't well for his ego. She also didn't like his lack of respect for her authority.

"Fine. I'll check back in later." He said before hanging up. 'One day, the hive will be mine. And you will learn to fear me." Gizmo thought as he joined in loading up the money.

_Scene change: Museum_

The Jump City Museum was deathly silent. Normally abundant with art-lovers and staff alike it now was empty with no activity whatsoever.

It had been this way for the past couple of days as the building was almost 70 years old and despite having top of the line security features, needed a renovation. Some walls needed new framework, the elevator to the second floor needed repairs and the overall décor was in desperate need of an update. As well as other minor repairs here and there.

Despite this the layout was still quite the sight to behold. Large hallways were 40 feet wide and 30 feet high left plenty of room for display cases of various antiquities and priceless jewelry which laced the walls. The walls were painted a light sky blue and had silver inlays throughout the building with intricate swirling patterns at each corner. The floor was made of refinished hardwood while the roof was reflective and mirrorlike. For some odd reason most of the displays were still there in the museum as the owner didn't trust any of them in the safety of some warehouse. He would learn his grave mistake today.

Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd hopped down from a vent down one of the east corridors and checked their surroundings.

"No guards in sight. Let's move." Jinx told her partner who simply nodded and followed her lead.

As they were slinking their way down the hall towards a right turn Wykkyd tapped Jinx on the shoulder and pointed to the security camera on the top left corner at the end of the hall. A nervous look adorning his face.

"Don't worry. My powers disabled all surveillance systems once I entered the room. The flash drive we entered into the security room on our way in released a program that gives all disabled cameras a fake feed once they start back up. In other words it's like nothing has changed." Jinx reassured him before continuing on.

As Jinx was about to take her next step a hand from Kyd Wykkyd pulled her back.

"What is it?" She asked with a slight irritation in her tone at being stopped.

Kyd Wykkyd reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of fine white powder before blowing it in front of them. As it settled red lasers were revealed blocking their path for 15 feet.

"Motion sensors, shit." Jinx cursed. Annoyed at herself for not realising sooner.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of goggles. Putting them on and pressing a button on the side the lenses glowed red, allowing her to see the lasers.

"Watch and learn Kyd." She said in a cocky tone as she stepped forward towards the lasers and began bobbing and weaving through them with pinpoint agility.

Upon reaching the other side she turned back to her partner who hadn't moved from his spot, his face unchanged.

"What, not impressed?" She said. "Get going."

Kyd Wykkyd then disappeared before reappearing next to Jinx.

"Hmpf, show-off." She said as she turned around and continued down the hall. Not noticing or ignoring the smirk that had appeared on Wykkyd's face.

Once they rounded the corner, they stopped dead in their tracks, staring in awe at the sight of the massive room before them. It the main room at the center room of the museum.

Large marble pillars lined the edges of the circular room. The room itself was 60 feet across and stood 70 ft high with a domed skylight serving as the roof. The walls were painted a deep navy blue with white ice granite outlining the edges. Throughout the room there were black, glass domed display cases containing beautiful and expensive items as well as various paintings adorning the walls.

At the center of the room sat a larger case displaying a pure silver necklace studded with small sapphires. The pendant was a large heart-shaped pink sapphire is highlighted by a glimmering halo of glistening diamonds.

"There it is, the Cupids Eye Necklace. Let's take a stroll and meet up there when we're done." Jinx said with Wykkyd nodding in return. Before they separated Wykkyd opened a portal and pulled out 2 bags and handed one to Jinx.

They went throughout the room with Jinx hexing the glass cases off and shutting down the built-in alarms in the process while Wykkyd simply created portals through the glass and grabbing the items.

Once they ransacked the rest of the room, they met at the Cupids Eye and Wykkyd opened up another portal, this time pulling out a specially made briefcase for transporting said necklace.

Wykkyd used another portal to retrieve it and placed it carefully in the case where Jinx sealed it in.

"Ok, get us out of here." She ordered. They both stepped through a portal and found themselves in an alleyway next to the building that was blocked from the street with a fence one way and branched out between other building the other way.

"Damn it I love portals." Jinx said with a grin on her face. "Now I'll just check in with the others and-"

"Sorry, but we need a bit of your time if you don't mind." A voice interrupting her.

They turned around to see Beast Boy and the Herald standing just down one of the paths with confident looks of bravado on their faces.

"We're looking for some thieves who just stole some valuables from this museum, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"You take the jewels and get to the meeting place. I'll take the necklace and meet you there." Jinx told Wykkyd. They quickly changed hands and split up with Jinx hexing the two heroes off their feet and running down the other alley path while Wykkyd flew over the fence.

As Jinx looked back over her shoulder, she saw the Herald take off after Wykkyd while Beast Boy shifted into a puma and followed her.

'Of course **he's** the one who follows me.' She thought slightly annoyed making a left turn and hopping over some garbage cans and climbing up a fire escape and making her way to the roof. 'This is certainly going to be interesting.'

To Be Continued…

**No songs this time. Just because I said they will play a big part in the story doesn't mean they're going to be in every chapter. I had fun writing this chapter when I could and often found myself being late to things by getting too engrossed in the story.**

**This ended up being much longer than I expected. But with the path I took in this chapter I felt that breaking it up wouldn't sit right with me. That's a lesson I would give to anyone else who starts writing. Try to have a basic idea on where yours story will go, but the path to get there should be able to change and shift as you go along. You might have different ideas as you write. Unless you prefer another method, there is no right way, just your way.**

**I hope this a good chapter and makes up for the wait. There will be an action scene in the next one which I'm really exited to write. Please comment and I will try to respond to as many as possible. Next chapter will (Hopefully) be up in a week or so. Thank you and I'll see you next time Titans.**


	3. Chapter 2: Titans vs The HIVE

**I want to first off give my best wishes to everyone regarding the situation with COVID-19, please take proper care and be safe.**

**I also want to apologize for the huge wait.**** I just got tired and wanted to enjoy a bit of time relaxing during the summer and the story ended up getting away from me. But with that in mind I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, and for those who are still sticking with me, thanks. It really means a lot to me.**

**There won't be any specific time gap between the release dates of chapters, they will just be posted whenever I finish them. **

**JohnJuanRamboJr35 – Wow, I'm so glad that you like the story that much and I hope you enjoy the stories that are out there. I also hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**By the way I forgot to mention, even though most of you probably figured it out, **_Italics_** will be for scene changes, "ex" and 'ex' for speech and thoughts respectively and Bold for accentuating words. I will also have A/N's when I want to make a point or mention the moment a song will be used. But there aren't any songs in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I really wish I did, but I don't. I do hope they bring it back though before the original voice actors age too much so that they can't be used, no one was better than them.**

**Thank you for your support, let's get back to the story…**

Chapter 2: Titans vs The H.I.V.E

Heavy foot falls kicked up small rocks as Jinx ran across the rooftop. Vaulting over vents and hurling back hexes to slow her pursuer.

But for everything she threw at him the green changeling effortlessly dodged it and continued chasing her before morphing into a leopard to gain speed.

'God, he really doesn't give up, does he?' She asked herself, being both impressed and annoyed at the rather relentless chase she was being given.

They had been in this chase for a while now and Jinx was beginning to tire. Beast Boy however hadn't slowed in the slightest as he leapt from ventilation units to large, long pipes and the gravel surface of the roof, effortlessly navigating the rather difficult terrain. Jinx was able to keep a steady lead for the time being, but if things kept up like this than she wasn't going to make it for much longer.

While she was quite nimble and quick on her feet, she knew that she had no chance of outrunning the green shapeshifter, seeing as even now he seemed to be toying with her. There was also no way to hide from him as his unparalleled tracking skills would allow him to find her again almost instantly.

'No way to escape him like this, so I'll have to outthink him and face him head on.' Jinx decided as she formulated a plan to subdue the hero long enough for her to make her escape.

But in her momentary lapse in focus, she neglected to keep her head on a swivel and was thus unaware that the big green cat had gotten within range of her until she was knocked to the ground with one well timed pounce. The briefcase was knocked away from her hand and landed upright against a roof vent.

"Damn it!" she cursed to herself as she slowly picked herself back up. Now out of her train of thought she turned towards the jade predator who snarled at her.

"OK Beastie, you wanna play rough, that's fine by me." She said as her hands began to sparkle with pink energy.

She unleashed a flurry of hexes towards the Titan, causing small explosions wherever they hit and kicking up bits of rock and debris. The changeling quickly leaped out of the way of the initial barrage of attacks and morphed into a rabbit. The small animal hopped around from spot to spot, its movements wild and frantic as it tried to avoid getting hit. The pink sorceress kept up the flurry of hexes, blasting holes in the roof and causing nearby heating vents and fan shafts to break down. With this break in their chase she took this moment to catch her breath while she kept her opponent at bay. Beast Boy however was not as panicked as he appeared and was in fact fully composed as he slowly but surely got closer and closer to the Jinx with every bound.

Eventually, when he got within 8 feet of the sorceress, he jumped on a nearby HVAC unit and launched himself towards her before seemingly vanishing into thin air. Jinx, surprised at this, immediately ceased her attack while keeping her guard up. She quickly looked around in search of her opponent with a mix of confusion and worry. Realising he must have changed forms she kept her eyes and ears trained for the slightest movement or sound… but she heard nothing. No faint buzzing of an insect; no sight of something small moving on the ground. Nothing.

After what felt like minutes with no change, she dropped her guard and turned to retrieve her briefcase, unprepared when she was then tackled by a large silver-back gorilla that pinned her to the ground.

"Wha-… how-… where did you go?" Asked the shocked girl. He had disappeared with no trace only moments ago but now, barely a few seconds later, he was right back as if he never left.

"A little trick I realized a while back," He responded while shifting back into his human form. "But a good magician never reveals his secrets." His trademark carefree grin now adorned his face with his iconic fang peeking out from beneath his lips.

**A/N: Beast Boy actually shifted into an amoeba while mid jump. He still maintained his momentum but was so small that he actually barely moved at all, and when he changed into a gorilla that momentum stayed with him. Kind of like when Antman shrinks and then regrows. I really wish that someone utilized this for Beast Boy since it would be a very effective way to surprise opponents while being virtually undetectable.**

"Ugh, get off me." Jinx said as she let out a burst of magic, blasting the green teen back and giving her the chance to grab the briefcase and continue running.

Beast Boy got back up and shook himself out of his stupor when he took notice that the pink enchantress was getting away. So he shifted into a Doberman pinscher and ran after her.

Jinx lead Beast boy across several more rooftops before coming to a stop at a wider, more open commercial flat roof. She turned and lowered herself into a fighting stance as she readied herself to face her opponent.

Beast Boy shifted back to himself as he slid to a stop a good 20 feet across from her, his keen eyes surveying the layout of the rooftop. The building was adjacent to 2 other buildings: one behind him where he and Jinx crossed onto it, and to the left of him with alleys between each building. A rooftop door leading into the building stood a short way off to his right about halfway between them with a couple heat vents beside it. A little past that, a large HVAC unit with multiple pipes leading into it stood about two thirds of the way to her. To his left there was a row of air shafts of varying shapes and sizes, a ladder at the edge of the roof behind them dropped onto a fire escape which lead to the alleyway bellow. Other than that the roof was a bare 30 by 50-foot space with a smooth concrete surface. The edges of the roof were guarded by a short 2 ½ foot wall surrounding the edges.

Beast Boy and Jinx were locked into a stare down as they both decided their next course of action.

With his mind set Beast Boy charged towards Jinx, taking the form of a grizzly bear. Jinx didn't move an inch but kept her eyes on the lumbering animal.

Then, once he got about halfway to her Jinx launched a pink wave at the ground in front of him, causing him to stumble. Right after this she used her magic to burst open the side of the HVAC unit, sending burning hot steam into the green changeling's face, blinding him, and causing him to shift back to his normal form.

"Ouch, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww. Damnit that hurts!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he held his face.

Once the burning sensation stopped, he opened his eyes and shifted into a pterodactyl to clear away the remaining steam.

But after he shifted back and scanned the area for his assailant, he noticed that Jinx was nowhere to be seen, and the after affects of the steam had rendered his nose unusable for the time being.

"Oh dude," He moaned in disappointment as he slapped a hand to his face. "All that and she still got away. Well, better see how the others are doing."

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator to inform the other titans of his situation as he started walking back to the museum. As he walked away Jinx pulled herself back up from the far ledge of the building and watched him walk away.

A glint of… something flashed in her eyes briefly before she turned around and descended the fire escape into the alley bellow. Although she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, it was good to see the green teen again. But any and all thoughts on the matter would have to wait for another time, despite her reluctance to revisit them at all. She still had a job to do.

Once reaching the alleyway she decided to hide behind a dumpster to composing herself and check on her prize.

"Hehe," She giggled "Nice try Beast Boy, but I still won." Jinx said as the opened the briefcase and admired the necklace. "Not a scratch on it, the shock Gizmo's absorbers worked perfectly."

She re-closed the briefcase and turned around, only to be met by a pair of blood red eyes.

"AAHHHH! Damnit Kyd I've told you countless times to stop doing that!" She screamed in the dark clad villain's face.

Kyd Wykkyd's features remained as stoic as ever as he gestured towards the briefcase in his leaders hand.

"Yes, I got the necklace," She said as she held up the briefcase. "I can see you also got away with your loot, so we both did our jobs perfectly. How'd you escape the music man?"

Kyd Wykkyd, being mute, simply closed his top eyelids slightly, as if to say "really?"

"Right," Jinx said rolling her eyes. "Well, let's see how the others are doing." She pulled out her Hive communicator and tried contacting her team but got no response.

"Ugh, what are those idiots doing?" She said as she tried again only to receive similar success. "Grrrr, forget it. Lets just head to the rendezvous and meet up with the others. Without us there I'm sure the Titans are kicking their asses right now."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Gizmo was launched through the front doors of the bank with about 5 Billy Numerous' following suit shortly after him. All of them hitting the pavement hard.

"Gawd damn partner, they're kickin our asses." The southern boy drawled out in pain as he re-absorbed all his copies

_40 minutes earlier in the National Depository_

The villainous trio exited the vault with their loot in hand. Mammoth was carrying a huge crate full of gold bricks, Gizmo held a small bag containing various valuable possessions (diamond jewellery, a few pearl necklaces, several kinds of high-end watches, etc.) while being carried by his robotic spider legs, and Billy Numerous had split himself into 6 clones each with a bag of cash in each hand. Suddenly they were all knocked forward and onto the ground by an unknown force. When they picked up, they saw Cyborg standing in front of them with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. Just to his left, Starfire floated a few feet off the ground with a serious look on her face. Her eyes and hands were aglow and radiating green energy. A few seconds later they were joined by a yellow and red blur that revealed itself to be Kid Flash, no doubt the one responsible for knocking them all down earlier. He leaned against Cyborg with his left hand propping him up and his right hand on his hip, his face adorned with his usual cocky grin.

"Aw hell, it's the shit-eating titans. Split up, I got the robot." Gizmo barked out in his squeaky, still prepubescent voice.

_Cyborg and Gizmo:_

The battle started with Gizmo and Cyborg exchanging a volley of rockets at each other, which collided together and created a shockwave that launched the more pint-sized of the two back several feet. Cyborg being 385lbs and almost entirely made of metal, was unfazed by this and charged forward through the smoke cloud with his signature sonic cannon.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he fired a sonic blast at Gizmo who quickly jumped out of the way and changed to his jetpack, getting high into the air. "Try this on for size you rusty scrap heap." Gizmo called out as he began raining down laser blasts while flying around constantly to change his angle of attack and overwhelm his titanium plated adversary. But Cyborg shrugged off each shot and fired back with multiple quick sonic blasts from both of his cannons, managing to tag his opponent with every few shots. The clash of technology continued for 10 minutes with Cyborg getting hit repeatedly but sustaining very little damage. Gizmo on the other hand was visibly struggling with a few bruises and his mechanical wings showing some new dents and markings. But he continued making several areal maneuvers until he changed back into his spider legs midway through a dive, trying to crush his opponent. Cyborg rolled out of the way and the two became locked in a battle of strength with each pushing back and forth trying to overpower the other.

Eventually Cyborg released the hold on his right hand and shifted over to grip the leg in his left hand. Using the sudden momentum he swung the tiny villain around and around, causing the other three legs to retract before hurling him through the bank's front doors.

_Kid Flash and Billy Numerous:_

Kid Flash stood at the center of a mob of at least 20 Billy Numerous copies, set in a ready stance, but still with his cocky grin and overall sense of bravado.

"Well looky what we got here Billy; it looks like ol' Romeo didn't get enough of a beatin last time." Said one Billy Numerous to another one next to him.

"Naw Billy, it don't seem like he did." The other Billy responded.

"Welp," A third Billy said while cracking his knuckles. "Let's show him the ruff stuff boys."

All the Billy clones then rushed towards the speedy hero, set on beating him into the ground. That idea flew out of their minds as he spun, creating a mini tornado, and sending all the clones themselves to go flying. As they picked themselves back up Kid Flash raced through them, delivering a swift punch to each. Eventually his over cocky attitude got the better of him when one Billy clone tripped the speedster and pounced on him, duplicating himself several more times so they could hold him down and throw a fury of punches and kicks to the now immobilised hero. Before long, the blows simply passed through him as he began vibrating his molecules. "The hell?" A Billy clone questioned before he was blasted by a bolt of lightning, courtesy of Kid Flash. Now with a brief reprieve he decided to make a break for it attempting to escape from the ever-growing swarm of human copy machines. As he did the Billy's started duplicating parallel to each other creating a maze of bodies and guiding the hero randomly throughout the room. "Run, Run fast as you can. You can't escape me, I'm… uh… oh! I'm the duplicating man! Yes! Finally!" The clones called along side the hero as he ran. Eventually Kid Flash grew tired of running around like a lab rat and at the next turn blasted the human wall away with a tornado from his hand. Now free of the swarm he ran in a huge circle around all of them, going faster and faster until he created a huge tornado and sucked all of them into the air. The redheaded speedster than darted back to watch the clump of Billy's fell to the floor in a heap, their eyes seemed to be spirals from the dizzying trip they just took.

"Aww dang," A Billy clone grumbled as he held his head. "That sumbitch is ours when we git our brains to stop spinnin."

"I don't think so," The clone's sight returned just as he looked up to reveal Kid Flash standing over him, hands on his hips and a triumphant grin on his face. The hero then unleashed a bolt of electricity at the group, causing all the clones to return to the original and leaving the original Billy all by his lonesome and left dazed, in pain and wobbly on his feet.

Kid Flash walked up to him and readied himself to throw a hard punch with his fist vibrating. "I win." He stated simply.

"N-N-Naw," Billy mumbled incoherently. "N-No one beats B-Billy Numerous-s." He split, with much difficulty, and created 4 clones only for them to collapse and fall to their knees beside him.

"Nice try partner, but it's the end of the line." Kid Flash mocked in his own southern accent as his hands came together to form a tornado.

"Damn you Flash." The original Billy grumbled under his breath before he and his clones were blasted through the bank's doors, same as Gizmo a few seconds prior.

_Starfire and Mammoth:_

Mammoth charged at the alien princess as she rained down starbolt after starbolt, each one doing little to slow the relentless advance of the hairy brute.

He lunged attempting to spike her out of the air like a volleyball into the bank floor. But Starfire proved too fast for him as she effortlessly flew out of the way in each attempt. Growing frustrated Mammoth looked around for anything he could use to bring this game to an even playing field. A service kiosk near the entrance caught his eye and caused a wicked grin to spread across his face. Starfire was floating in the air, starbolts at the ready as she saw Mammoth rip the booth from the ground and hurl it at her. She of course was ready for this and blasted it with ease creating a small explosion. However, what she did not see coming was Mammoth who used the explosion to conceal his lunge towards the warrior princess where he tackled her and slammed her into the ground. With her pinned down he continuously rained a storm of punches down on her with enough power to shake the building like an earthquake. Mammoth continued the brutal onslaught until an orange hand shot up and caught his fist, stopping it instantly mid-punch. Slightly shaken, he tried for another punch with his other hand getting the same result. He stared in awe to see Starfire's eyes shoot open, ablaze with green light, as she let out a war-cry and began to push her opponent back. He tried to push back with all his might, but he was just no match for the purple clad heroine's alien strength. She continued to force him back until they found themselves approaching a large window on the nearest wall. Starfire then pulled her right arm back and gave a quick jab to the brute's exposed side right in the liver, causing him to double over in pain. With this opportunity she brought her arm back and unleashed a devastating uppercut that launched the villain high into the air, now she unleashed a powerful eye beam that blasted Mammoth straight through the window and out of the bank.

_Present:_

Billy Numerous and Gizmo were picking themselves up off the ground as the southerner noticed that they were missing one of their party.

"Wait, where's Mammoth?" the southerner asked.

Just as Gizmo opened his mouth (Likely to spout some rude comment like always) he was interrupted by the very person who was the topic of their conversation crashing through the nearest window of the bank and into the concrete about 10 feet away from them.

"Oh, there's the big ape now, sucking shit just like always." The pint-sized villain said sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up you little gremlin!" Mammoth called back as he slowly pulled himself out of the crater he made upon impact.

"You shut up snot brain!" Gizmo squealed back

"Uh, fellas." Billy Numerous said. He was disregarded however as the two hot headed villains continued to argue.

"You think your so great with that big brain of yours, but I could beat you to a pulp in my sleep!" Mammoth yelled at Gizmo.

Gizmo became angrier and angrier with each spout from the strong man's mouth.

"That shows what you know dumb-ass. If I wanted to, I could obliterate you in a second and no one would give a shit, there's always another muscle-bound oaf around but my intellect is one in a million." He retorted with a vein bulging in his forehead.

"Guys." Billy said a little bit louder but was still ignored.

"I'll show you, you disrespectful little shit!" Mammoth threatened as he raised his fists above his head.

"Bring it on cretin!" Gizmo challenged as he raised up on his remaining spider legs and brought out his twin laser cannons from the sides of his pack.

"HEY YOU EGG-SUCKIN' GUTTERSNIPES!" Billy screamed, having finally reached his limit and also finally getting the attention of the two bickering villains.

""WHAT!"" They both screamed in unison. It was then that they noticed the three titans in front of them. Cyborg had both his sonic cannons out and aimed at them, Starfire was hovering a few feet to his right with her starbolts at the ready and Kid Flash was standing to his left, both wrists vibrating with small bolts of electricity jumping between his fingers.

"Shit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." Gizmo grumbled as he began furiously typing into a keypad on his wrist. His laser cannons retracted, and two new gadgets extended from his pack: one from the top that looked like a large camera flash and peeked above his head, and another from his back that liked like a tesla coil.

"Alright morons get behind me." Gizmo told his teammates as the coil began to spark and glow an unnatural blue.

Billy and Mammoth, both weary, complied with the request and moved behind Gizmo as the heroes aimed their shots at the trio while getting into defensive positions. But before any of them could fire a single shot the device on top released a blinding flash akin to the light of the sun, momentarily stunning them and causing them to miss their shots.

While they were distracted a large swirling blue vortex opened up bellow the villains, which they immediately fell through and disappeared, the vortex closing on them immediately afterwards.

Once the heroes sight returned, they noticed that the villainous trio had disappeared. Leaving no trace behind.

"Damn," Cyborg grumbled. "They escaped."

"Do not worry friend Cyborg, they will not get away." Said the ever-positive Starfire. "Perhaps they will do the meeting up with their fellow teammates. Let us meet up with our friends as well so that we may capture them together."

"Yeah tin man, once we regroup and find them with the others, they're as good as caught." Kid Flash added.

Cyborg took a second to process his friends words. Although it wasn't a sure thing that the villains would meet up together before making their escape, seeing as they could just as easily have gone back to their base and left the rest of their team to fend for themselves. There weren't really any other options so it was their best and only shot.

"OK guys, I'll call Robin and see how he's doing." He said as he opened a channel to their leader.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

_Scene change: Jewelry Store_

Shards of glass fell onto the carpet floor of the jewelry store. The cause being a hard hit from one of the shields on Private HIVE's forearms when he shattered the protective glass cover on one of the stores many jewelry cases. With the case now open he began to shovel in the contents into an open drawstring bag clenched in his other hand.

The jewelry store he was currently in was known to the rest of Jump City as the "Diamond in the Rough," the most prestigious jewelry store in the city. But to the villains who currently occupied it, it was a simple paycheck waiting to be collected. The exterior consisted of snow-white walls and steel rimmed windows. The only notable features being the carefully cut-glass doors in the shape of an arch with intricate carvings engraved in the glass and a large, light up, neon blue sign with the store's name in an elegant font.

The interior was where the prestige of the building really shined.

The walls were the same snow white as on the outside, but with silver outlining the creases in the corners and along the floor that accentuated the appeal of each display. The floor itself was made of a rich, royal blue carpet that contrasted well with the walls, it seemed like an odd design choice and had to be steam cleaned weekly to maintain its immaculate appearance, but that's how the shop owner wanted it. Each jewelry case that lined the walls consisted of a dark stained mahogany base and a glass cover that perfectly allowed for the exterior light to shine on the valuables within. An island stood at the centre of the room for check-out purposes, also surrounded with jewelry cases displaying various necklaces and rings. Even the lighting had special care taken to it with both a skylight in the center of the room, above the island, and special daylight bulbs and a combination of warm & cool spectrum LED's. Altogether they allowed for a perfect mix of warm & cool spectrum light that made jewels like diamonds flash without muting the color intensity.

Long story short, it was breathtaking.

At this point though, about half of the display cases had been smashed open and the contents collected by the two thieves who were working their way through the store.

"Looks like we're about halfway done." The militaristic young man stated as he glanced towards his partner. 'Or should I say I'm halfway done.'

He was referring to the fact that his partner, See-More, had been spending most of his time admiring the various luxury gems and valuables, and as such hadn't even filled half of his satchel.

"Hey, Cyclops!" He called to his teammate, who dropped the marble sized diamond in his hand as he was pulled out of his trance-like state.

"What the hell do you want?!" See-more argued back, quite angered at the jab to his ocular deformity.

"In case you forgot soldier we have a schedule to keep and if we don't make it to the rendezvous on time then the boss lady is going to have are asses. So if you don't mind, stop drooling over the pretty rocks and start grabbing some loot before I come over there and rip your eye out!" Private HIVE screamed; his patience having finally reached its limit.

See-More grumbled and cursed under his breath as he began to stuff his satchel very unceremoniously with random handfuls of precious jewels. He continued like this until his eye caught a particularly spectacular looking gemstone at the back of the store, which had previously been unnoticed due to the other cases obscuring it from view.

As he got closer, he couldn't help but loose himself in the sight before him. Just a foot away from him behind a thick glass case was a 3 by 2-inch, emerald cut, alexandrite. This rare variety of the mineral chrysoberyl is well known for its chameleon-like quality to change color, appearing as a lovely green in daylight or fluorescent light, and changing to brownish or purplish red in the incandescent light. Earning it the nickname "Emerald by day, ruby by night." Its case had been specially modified to alternate between these forms of light every 5 minutes.

Once he snapped out of his stupor a wide, toothy grin stretched across his face. With deadly precision he focused his laser eye and carved an opening in the case, taking great care to not disturb the precious gem in any way. Once it was open, he delicately removed the alexandrite from its case and brought it up to his eye as it changed back to a loupe to better admire it.

"Now **that's** a stone." He said to himself before placing it in a special, more secure compartment on his belt.

As he was about to reach for another set of jewels a birdarang flew just inches in front of his face and stuck into the wall next to him.

"Sorry, but the store's closed." A voice echoed throughout the room. Both of the thieves turned to see Robin standing at the back-emergency exit in a ready stance with his Bo staff drawn and Raven hovering a few feet to his right, hands and eyes glowing with dark energy.

"Oh look, its boy blunder and the witch," said Private HIVE. "I was hoping we'd be gone before you showed up, but **some people** just had to take their sweet time."

See-More chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck. "Whoops."

Already tired of the situation Robin charged forward and leaped with a hard swing of his Bo staff at Private HIVE, who blocked it with one of his shields but stumbled back from the force. At the same time Raven faced off against See-More with nearby objects floating up around her.

_Robin and Private HIVE:_

Private HIVE got back to his feet and crouched into a basic fighting stance while Robin went into his signature combat stance. Neither made a move as they studied each other. Private HIVE's stance was simple and lacked any specific advantage in offence, but its simplicity was its strength, allowing him the ability to adapt to an effective counterattack. Robin's on the other hand was more aggressive and suited to lead with heavy starting attacks. Moments seemed to stretch into minutes with both appearing still as statues yet ready to strike in an instant.

Finally Robin broke into a charge towards the soldier-esque villain, swinging his staff in a wide arch for maximum power. Instead of blocking the attack, Private HIVE ducks bellow it and delivers a quick jab at Robin's exposed side. Robin winced from the blow but kept his momentum, driving his staff into the ground and swinging around to kick his opponent back. He then thrust his staff forwards to knock his opponent stumbling backwards so that he could backflip away and throw a few electric discs around his feet. Bolts of electricity jumped between each disc and shocked Private HIVE, who stood unfazed. "Nice try birdie, but your toys won't help you this time. Actually I've got a few of my own." He said as he pulled out a black and yellow flashbang and threw it right at Robin, going off right in front of him and momentarily stunning the hero. He then rushed forward and ripped the Bo staff from Robin's hands with a palm strike to his chin and threw it away before delivering a flurry of punches and kicks at the now unarmed foe. But once Robin's sight returned to him, he caught Private HIVE's foot during one of his kicks and swung him around before throwing him through one of the store's front windows.

The villain hit the asphalt with a thud before regaining his composure and stumbling to his feet. With quick reaction time he just managed to deflect a birdarang flying straight for head. Robin, with Bo staff in hand, leaped out of the window and swung downward at Private HIVE. But he pulled out his own yellow staff with black ends and blocked the strike. The two exchanged various strikes and jabs with expert precision, along with a few well-timed kicks when they saw an opening. "You've got skills, I'll give you that, but theirs nothing you got that I don't have." The militaristic young man taunted as he took a few steps back to get some distance. "You think so?" Robin said as he looked closely at the other staff. After a moment he rushed forward and jumped at the villain with a spinning swing, one that the villain attempted to block only for his staff to snap when Robin hit a previously noticed critical weak spot. With his opponent unguarded and in shock Robin delivered a final hard strike to his temple, knocking the villain out. "I hate cheap knockoffs." Robin said as he lazily kicked one end of the broken weapon.

_Raven and See-More:_

"Look, can't we just talk this out?" See-More asked with a nervous grin.

"No." Raven said in her usual monotone fashion.

See-More's nervous grin morphed into a sinister one as he switched to his laser eye. "Didn't think so." He said before blasting Raven square in the chest and knocking her back. She recovered quickly and summoned nearby debris before launching it towards the one-eyed villain. See-More rolled out of the way and blasted the projectiles out of the air causing a cloud of smoke to obscure his vision. He switched to his x-ray vision and scanned the area. Unfortunately, he was completely oblivious when Raven rose up from the ground behind him and gripped him with dark energy. She stared him dead in the eye as he visibly sweat dropped before thrashing him about from the roof to the ground before finally throwing him into a wall. See-More collapsed to the ground momentarily before pulling himself pulling himself back up and facing the half-demon sorceress who began approaching him. Switching to his bubble eye **(A/N: If some one can think of a better name for that I'd really appreciate it)** See-More blasted an eye shaped sphere into her stomach, winding her and allowing him to trap her within an eye shaped sphere. "Well its been fun, bit I really gotta go." The villain gloated as he made his way towards the exit. Raven growled in anger as she watched him sauntering off towards the exit, her eyes began to glow as a dark aura grew around her. More and more until her eye shaped prison burst, unleashing a pulse of energy that threw See-More flat in his face. Mumbling obscenities under his breath he glared back to his now freed opponent only for his eye to widen in fear once he saw her towering above him, her top half appearing normal, minus the look of anger that now adorned her face, and her bottom half a mass of dark tendrils that propelled her towards him. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he stumbled through the broken window and ran a good 20 feet away before, quite bravely (or foolishly), turning to face his pursuer as she exited the store. He blasted a few eye spheres at her, but the unhappy heroine simply swatted them away with ease using one of her tendrils. Desperate, he tried to deter her with a laser blast to the face, which only enraged the already irate teen who retracted her dark energy back into her and charged up a powerful magical attack. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted as she sent a powerful blast towards her opponent. With split second timing See-More managed to create a bubble shield around himself, which protected him slightly but only just as it shattered and sent him flying through the air before landing hard on top of the already downed Private HIVE.

_End of Fight Scene:_

See-More groaned in pain as he just barely managed to pick himself up, his whole body screamed in pain, but he pulled through and got to his feet before opening his eye to see Robin and a now recomposed Raven walking towards him.

He glanced down to his unconscious teammate before silently letting out a disappointed sigh. "Ok, you win. I give up." He said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Sure you are," Robin said sarcastically. "Just get down on the ground See-More." Robin ordered as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Sure thing," See-More replied as he began to lower himself down, supressing a smirk as Private HIVE hand silently retrieved a grenade from his belt.

Suddenly the previously downed villain shot up and threw it at the two heroes. Raven created a shield to protect Robin and herself when the grenade exploded into a cloud of smoke, blinding them, and allowing the two villains to escape in an eye bubble curtesy of See-More.

After a minute, the smoke cleared, and the two Titans looked around only to notice the villains had vanished.

"Damnit." Robin growled before his communicator went off. He opened it to reveal the face of Cyborg on the other end.

"Hey Rob, sorry to tell ya but Gizmo, Billy and Mammoth escaped. How'd it go at the Jewelry store?" He asked.

"See-More and Private HIVE escaped, and although we managed to retrieve most of the stolen jewels back from Private HIVE, we weren't as successful in stopping See-More." The traffic light themed leader responded.

"I just got off the phone with BB and Herald, Jinx managed to escape from the grass stain, but Herald was watching Kid Wykkyd and said that he saw him meet up with Jinx a few blocks down from the Museum headed Southeast."

"I managed to place a tracker on Private HIVE during our fight. If cross reference his course with the most likely way Jinx and Wykkyd were headed, we might be able to figure out where they're heading and cut them off." Robin said with a small but nonetheless there smile on his face.

"Sounds good man, send me the data and I'll run the calculations for the most likely destination. We'll all converge on the signal and catch them together." Cyborg responded before he cut off. Within 10 seconds Robin's communicator flashed with the directions from Cyborg.

"Alright, lets head out. There's no time to waste." Robin said to Raven who silently nodded in understanding before taking off. Robin then hopped onto his R-Cycle and rode next to her, both following the signal with determination in their eyes.

To Be Continued…

**I'm so surprised by the response to this story, the fact that I have any people following and/or favouriting my story is amazing. I had a lot of fun writing the fight scenes and looking up slang for Billy Numerous to say. I originally started writing this story because I was tired of there being no new BB/Jinx stories and not many of them lasted very long or were left unfinished. I plan to do some more unique BB pairings in the future, and I hope to inspire others to do the same.**

**I want to remind everyone that I will accept and encourage any and all criticism (Preferably if its constructive) and will respond to as many comments, both public and PM as I can, although PM's will be guaranteed to get a reply.**

**Thank you and I will see you next time Titans…**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Sorry but I will be putting 'Secret No More' on temporary hiatus after the next chapter. I am by no means giving up on the story, I'm just at a loss as to how to connect the story from where the next chapter ends to where my plans for the story are. Plus I want to give a crack at some other stories I have in the works. **

**I have a few more Teen Titans stories that I'm very eager to try as well as a Star Wars story that I got inspired to write after watching a bunch of Star Wars and reading some fan stories. P.S. To any fan of the Clone Wars show who wants to read a phenomenal story I highly recommend Goku Revan's story "The Descendant of Revan."**

**My two Teen Titans stories are a Beast Boy/Ravager and Beast Boy/Bumblebee paring. For whichever you would like to see first, type "Ravager" or "Bumblebee" in the reviews, most votes wins. **

**Thank you to everyone who comments and participates. Next chapter will hopefully be out before the end of the month if things go well.**


	5. Chapter 3: Titans vs The HIVE (Round 2)

**Hello, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there. Remember to wear masks and social distance.**

**This will be my final chapter before going on hiatus as my plan for this story has run stale and I have lost interest at the moment.**

**Eris – I'm glad you like the idea, it seems so obvious, but no one seems to have realised it. The fewer number of stories is what inspired me to write this story in the first place, and with so few out there it means that there are more ideas to play around with. I like the idea's you've suggested, and I do have stories in the works that take some of those elements. It kind of reminds me of the story "Fissure" by Menamebephil. The true extent of Beast Boys powers will be either touched on or described/explained or both in later stories. I have lots of big plans just waiting to be let loose. Please fell free to send me more story ideas if you come up with any, and I hope others can too. I'd be happy to include characters inspired by you in the stories as an homage.**

**Derekctomlinson – If you are waiting for a story with a jealous Raven as a part of the plot, I will say that while I wont have one out in the **_**near**_** future I do have one planned and will keep your comments in mind.**

**Results for the poll will be at the end of the chapter. To anyone who wants to participate leave your vote in the reviews and best of luck.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual I do not own Teen Titans, nor the characters, nor the songs. I'm not nearly that awesome.**

**Anyway, lets on with the story…**

Chapter 3: Titans vs The Hive (Round 2)

On a less trafficked street in downtown Jump City the few civilians went about their day without a care in the world. People where making their way back home from work or walking their pets or simply taking amongst their friends.

Then without warning a bright flash of light went off above the street before receding and leaving a swirling blue vortex of energy crackling in midair, scaring many of the nearby pedestrians. Those who hadn't run off initially watched as three figures fell out of the vortex right before it disappeared.

The three figures groaned in discomfort as they began to pick themselves up. Now revealing themselves to be three of Jump City's most notorious teen supervillains.

"Ugh… wha-what happened? Where are we?" The largest of them said.

"There was a bright light, and we fell. Now we're-" The second, southern man was then cut off by what could only be described as an angry little girl who had just gotten her favorite toy broken.

"GOD DAMNIT YOU STUPID FUCKING MORONS!"

Mammoth and Billy Numerous turned to see the third member of their little trio fiddling with his backpack as the tesla-coil like device on the back sparked fizzled. Pieces of it were falling off, all the rings on it were either cracked or missing big chunks and the metal body was warped and jutting out at odd angles.

"What's wrong little buddy? What in blue blazes happened?" Billy asked.

"I had to use my experimental new invention to save your sorry asses! But since this was only a prototype and I hadn't perfected it for multiple travelers yet the whole things fried!"

"What the hell even is that stupid thing!?" Mammoth demanded the bit sized brainiac.

"This 'stupid thing' you dunce is a personal teleporter I designed based on zeta tube schematics that I 'borrowed' from some S.T.A.R Labs that utilizes quantum teleportation to open a portal from its current location to a pre-determined destination." Gizmo responded as he tried desperately to repair it only for it to shock him instead.

"Uh… you mind dumbing it down for us a bit bud?" Billy asked with a confused look that Mammoth shared.

"Simpletons." Gizmo mumbles "It's a teleporter snot brains! But it was still a prototype and not yet configured for multiple people. Now until I can get home and fix it its totally useless.

"Oh, so its just like you pipsqueak." Mammoth said as he crossed his arms.

Billy didn't even have time to slap his forehead before the tiny techie villain smashed the larger one away with one of his mechanical legs.

"YOU WANT TO RUN THAT FAT MOUTH OF YOURS, THEN EAT THIS!" He said as he retracted the broken teleporter and took to the skies while blasting Mammoth. The brute lifted his arms to block the blasts before throwing random nearby objects at his squat teammate.

Billy Numerous opened his mouth to say something in a half-hearted effort to stop the two from hurting each other worse than they already were when the two were suddenly encased in large eye shaped spheres and two of their other teammates floated down in their own.

"Guys, what the hell are you two doing?" See-More said as he retracted his own bubble, but left Gizmo and Mammoth contained and separated.

"They've been goin at it like two gators over a dead possum. Wait, how'd y'all know where to find us?"

What are you talking about soldier? This is the rendezvous point." Private HIVE responded.

"What? How'd that doohickey know to drop us here?" Billy questioned as he looked to Gizmo, who finally retracted his gadgets and was now standing in the bubble.

"Firstly it's a teleporter; and secondly, I told you that it takes you to a pre-determined meeting spot which I made be the rendezvous. And before you say anything, I said it was experimental and only used it as a last resort, so no I couldn't have just brought us here. He said as Billy opened then closed his mouth.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

In an alleyway close to the rendezvous point a black portal opened and Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd stepped out.

"Thanks Kyd, you can go meet up with the others, I'm going to walk the rest of the way." Jinx said to the dark teleporter.

Normally he would have been confused at his leaders decision, but he already knew from before they left this morning that the sorceress had a duel purpose for todays heists. She wanted to test how well the team could do separated and without her constant supervision. It was a good idea to see who was more capable, who was ready for more responsibility and who needed more training and discipline. After all, a team is only as strong a its weakest members.

Jinx handed him an earpiece so that she could tell him when her test was complete. "Stick to the plan and wait for my signal." The silent villain responded with a quick nod before he opened up a portal and stepped through to meet up with the others.

'Since we made sure that Herald saw where we were going the Titans should arrive any moment. It's the finals boys, lets see how you do.' The pink villain thought to herself as she got comfortable and watched Kyd Wykkyd pop up next to the others.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Kyd Wykkyd rose up from the ground, startling the other villains as See-More finally released the now calmed Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Jeepers Kyd, do we need to git ya a bell or sum'n?" Billy asked his silent friend.

Gizmo ignored the red clad teen's attempt at a joke and began questioning the teleporter himself. "Where's Jinx? Shouldn't our _great leader_ be here too?"

"Something didn't happen to her did it?" See-More asked, his voice laced with an undertone of concern for his not-so-secret crush.

Kyd Wykkyd simply raised his hand to silence their questioning before pointing to the ground and gesturing for them to stay put.

"Why do we have to stay here? Those damn Titans will be here any second. What is that crazy witch planning? Gizmo demanded, growing increasingly frustrated with every passing second.

The black clad villain again gestured for them to stay at the rendezvous, but with a more serious attitude that made it clear that he wasn't budging.

"Screw this, I'm out of here!" Gizmo yelled as he tried to leave, only to be picked up by his backpack by Private HIVE.

"Look here soldier. If the boss lady isn't with here with Wykkyd then she probably has a good reason, and I'm guessing that him telling us to wait here is a direct order from Jinx herself. Am I right?" He asked looking to Kid Wykkyd who silently nodded in return. "So if our leader is ordering us to wait here, then we are damn well going to wait here until otherwise told or we have no choice but to leave. Everybody got that?" He asked the others who agreed.

With that all said the soldier boy put Gizmo down and went to lean on a nearby lamppost.

The next five minutes that passed by felt like hours to the villains with all of them felling it differently. Gizmo was annoyed and frustrated, wanting to have just gone home and their patience was starting to wane. Mammoth was also getting annoyed and impatient at the lack of action, which showed as he punched the ground before sitting on a bench and folding his arms while grumbling to himself. Billy Numerous was pacing nervously, not sure what to do but hoping that whatever was going to happen would work out. See-More was similar to Billy, but he had a bit more faith in what Jinx had planned. Plus he was hoping for a chance to impress her. Private HIVE hadn't moved from position by the lamppost, he remained calm and collected while surveying the surrounding area, ready for action if need be. He had full faith in his leader and knew that whatever happened had to be for a reason. Kyd Wykkyd, already knowing about what was happening, was indifferent and prepared for what was to come. Even had he been unaware he already had great respect for Jinx and would have had faith in her regardless.

Gizmo and Mammoth had finally reached their wit's end and simultaneously stood up ready to give up and leave when Private HIVE called out to the team. "Heads up, Titans incoming from the north."

All the villains turned to see Robin riding towards them on his R-cycle; to his right was the T-car with Cyborg behind the wheel and Herald and Beast Boy in the passenger and rear seats; to his left was Kid Flash running along side him; and flying above them were Raven and Starfire.

While the rest of the villains got into ready stances, Gizmo noticed a flashing red device on Private HIVE's foot. "You idiot! The traffic light planted a tracker on you, you led them right too us!" He screamed. Private HIVE noticed that and pulled it off his boot before crushing it. "We'll worry about that later, lets just take care of the Titans first. He responded before focusing his attention back to the approaching heroes. Gizmo was about to burst from anger. First, Mr. Loyal Soldier led the Titans right to them, then they waited around for their worthless leader and gave their enemies a chance to catch up to them.

The heroes got into a typical heroic team pose before Robin gave an equally typical statement to the villains. "End of the line HIVE, this has gone far enough. Surrender now." But Beast Boy immediately noticed the fact that the opposing team was short one of one pink haired villainess he had faced earlier that day.

"Hey, where's Jinx?"

The mention of their missing leader brought a palpable tension amongst the villains, something that confused the heroes. Kid Flash however seemed to be quite relieved. 'That's a relief.'

"Lets just skip the stupid questions and FIGHT ALREADY!" Mammoth bellowed as he charged wildly at the heroes, followed shortly after by Gizmo on a jetpack. Kyd Wykkyd and Private HIVE simultaneously smacked their foreheads before they and the rest of the villains joined the fray, with See-More and Billy Numerous rights behind them. The Titans outnumbering them would be an issue if not for Billy, who duplicated himself and then split up to take on Herald and Raven.

"Change partners everyone, I'll take See-More. Titans GO!" Robin said as the rest of the Titans charged at their respective opponents.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Back in the alley Jinx watched as the two teams clashed. She was taking mental notes on the performance of each of her teammates while studying the movements of each of the Titans to get a better understanding of how to face them later.

Mammoth was currently in a battle of strength against Cyborg. The thought of her short time crush briefly brought a small scowl to her face.

She shook her head, not wasting her time thinking about "Stone", especially since there was no real feelings left for the cybernetic man. Although she did get a small smirk of satisfaction when Mammoth broke the tug of war and smashed his fist into Cyborg's face. The two continued to exchange blows with Cyborg blasting his sonic cannon or Mammoth throwing chunks of debris every now and then.

Turning her attention to Gizmo who was facing off against Starfire, she watched as he sent a volley of rockets at the alien girl while dodging her starbolts. She blasted a few out of the sky and dodged the rest before turning to face the little bundle of misery, unaware that the missiles she dodged had followed her. Jinx winced slightly as they made contact and sent the hero into the pavement. As she picked herself up, she was hit by laser blasts courtesy of Gizmo. The alien princess hurled a starbolt at him only for it to pass through what she now knew was a hologram. Starfire floated up into the air as many more Gizmo's flew in a circle around her while taunting her. Jinx was admittedly a bit satisfied as she saw the alien heroine release a large wave of green energy all around her, thus erasing all the holograms and sending the real Gizmo sputtering to the ground as he cursed.

With the end of that fight Jinx turned her head to the first Billy Numerous… The original?... lets just call him Billy #1. He was facing off against little miss darkness herself, Raven. Billy #1 split into five clones who all charged foolhardily at the dark sorceress only to be thrown back with ease. The clones picked themselves up just in time to dodge the various items that were being thrown at them by Raven before splitting themselves again and each picking up nearby stoned and bits of debris to throw at their opponent. They managed to stop her assault and put the heroine on the defensive, but only momentarily as once she grew bored of the fight, she spoke her iconic incantation and disoriented the minds of the clones. With the opening she created a dark aura around herself and shot tendrils in all directions, knocking out all the clones at once.

Jinx's gaze shifted over to Billy #2 who was facing off against Herald. Honestly, she couldn't help but chuckle. Billy was winning at the moment, but the whole thing looked like a human version of whac-a-mole. Herald would periodically appear somewhere in the mob of clones before being set upon since his trumpet was like a warning bell that he was going to appear. The one-sided fight didn't stay that way for long though as once Herald became frustrated, he opened up a much larger portal above the clones and sucked them into another dimension. After a few seconds, the portal opened back up and dropped Herald and Billy #2 who looked to be in rough shape. Billy #2 threw a laughably weak punch at Herald who easily caught it and delivered a solid punch square to Billy #2's face, knocking him out.

The next battle that was taking place was her friend Kyd Wykkyd facing off against that pathetic lover boy Kid Flash. She knew that the speedster was still suffering from the time he attacked their base, or was attacked at their base, and she couldn't be more pleased.

As if she was some lonely schoolgirl that was begging for someone to just waltz in and sweep her off her feet. She didn't need some arrogant speed freak to tell her who she was. She knew exactly who she was.

Things may not have worked out with Madame Rouge, but that was her choice. She saw what was happening and where the Brotherhood had made critical errors in their plan. She made the decision to jump ship before it was too late and as a result the Hive managed to survive unscathed with virtually no competition from other rival villains.

Jinx retained her smile as she watched Kyd Wykkyd phase out of the way of a super speed punch before reappearing and striking Kid Flash in the face. Every time the hero threw a punch Wykkyd phased out of the way before counterattacking. After a few minutes KF was covered in scratches and bruises, his uniform had tears here and there, and he was panting for breath. Wykkyd on the other hand was just fine. No trace of sweat of fatigue, and even a small smirk on his face. KF growled in frustration and dashed towards the villain who phased away just like before. But this time when he reappeared, he was met with a blast of electricity from Kid Flash. As he was about to teleport away, he was body slammed and brought to his knee's by more electricity. The speedy hero began walking towards him while vibrating his fists causing them to spark with electricity. Before he could throw a punch though, a tiny pink bolt hit the ground in front of him. When he looked up his eyes widened. In the alley, staring at him with an evil grin, was none other than the pink sorceress herself, Jinx. He trembled and his stance faltered a he stumbled back in fear. He began to hyperventilate and sweat profusely as his vision became blurry. He was finally given relief when a hard punch from behind knocked him out cold.

Jinx smiled and nodded to Kyd Wykkyd as he stood over his fallen foe, retrieving a discreet nod on return.

With that fight concluded Jinx looked towards another fight that she was rather looking forward to, though for very different reasons. Her tiresome, not-so-secret admirer See-More facing off against the Titan's leader Robin. She wasn't going to lie, it was going to be very enjoyable to see the traffic light hero beat down that annoying, pompous pest. He had been annoying before, but at least he was tolerable. But after she rejected him it was on a whole new level. He acted like one of those grumpy, snot-nosed rich brats who got the wrong colored Porsche for their birthday.

Robin charged at the Cyclops who shot at him with a powerful laser blast. He slid under it and threw a trio of birdarangs, forcing the villain to roll out of the way and coincidently right into a strike from Robin's Bo staff. He picked himself up from the ground and barely managed to leap out of the way of a downward strike. With an opening, See-More shot a barrage of eyeballs towards Robin who twirled his staff and blocked them easily. He tried again, this time blasting much larger eyes that his opponent was forced to dodge. See-More then quite foolishly ran up to the hero and tried to throw a punch at him. Jinx could only sigh and rub her temples in frustration as his arm was caught and he was flipped over Robin's shoulder and slammed into the ground before being gripped in a chokehold and dragged into unconsciousness.

Finally, Jinx turned her attention to the last fight with Private Hive who was facing off against… Beast Boy. Her gaze stopped momentarily on the green teen as the same glint in her eye from the roof returned, only this time it stayed for a little bit longer. Realising what was happening Jinx shook her head clear and pushed the whole situation back down for later.

She returned her gaze to the fight right as it began. Private HIVE charged towards the green elf and attempted to strike him in the face with the edge of his shield, but surprisingly, Beast Boy grabbed his arm and pushed the villain forward causing him to stumble and almost fall on his face. He ran back and tried to engage in hand to hand combat, but the hero was faster and more agile than he thought, countering every strike. "Dude, you've lost your mojo, this is too easy." The green teen taunted. Frustrated at the fact that the weakest member of the Titans was holding his own against him without even using his powers Private HIVE used a cheap move and threw a nearby bit of rubble into Beast Boys face. He fell back gripping his head in pain before glaring at the militaristic young man and shifting into a raptor and lunging at him. Private HIVE used his shield to block the swipes and bites, but still received a few scratches. Beast Boy then shifted into a lion and leaped onto the villain, pinning him to the ground and roaring in his face. Private HIVE punched him in the face and rolled to throw the big cat off him. Once free, he grabbed two black and yellow flashbangs from his belt and threw them at the charging feline, disorienting him and stopping him dead in his tracks. Beast Boy shifted into a grizzly bear and began shaking his head around seemingly randomly. Thinking that he now had the upper hand he approached his opponent from the side to get a better angle. Once he got close though he was smacked away with a powerful swipe of the bear's paw. As he sat back up, he was met with the toothy grin of the young hero. "Augh, how is that possible, you were blind and deaf!?" Private hive demanded. "Bears have the strongest sense of smell of all land animals. A grizzly can find an elk carcass even when it's underwater. With a nose like that who needs sight or hearing?" He responded before shifting into a donkey, turning around, and kicking the villain in the face, knocking him out cold.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The scene appears hectic, but despite a few upsets everything seems to be going relatively smooth all things considered.

After finishing up with Gizmo, Starfire moves to help Cyborg who is struggling to combat Mammoth, Raven is retrieving Kid Flash and taking him away from the action so that she can safely attempt to heal him, Kyd Wykkyd is distracting Herald, and Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Private HIVE are incapacitated.

With the rest of their respective teams occupied for the moment, See-More and Robin were uninterrupted as they continued their battle. Normally the one-eyed criminal wouldn't be too much of a challenge for the apprentice of Batman, but it seemed that the upgrades he made were more formidable than he thought.

Eventually See-More managed to capture Robin in an eye sphere when he flipped into the air in an attempt to strike him, temporarily trapping the traffic light hero. With the Titans leader now taken care of for the moment See-More looked around for another opponent before finally landing on Beast Boy, the only one not doing anything. He noticed that the green teen was looking at something with what appeared to be an almost starstruck look on his face, much to his confusion.

Following his gaze he sees none other than his leader Jinx in an alley across the way, eyes locked with Beast Boy's and a captivated look on her face. He is confused as to what is happening, then he notices a smile form on the boy's face, not a regular smile or a cocky smile, but 'one that you would give to the person in school you have a crush on when they happen to look at you' kind of smile. Playful, and almost… flirty.

See-More felt his blood begin to boil. How dare that green elf, that glorified pet, make looks at **his** Jinx. **He** was the one she was supposed to be with, and he wouldn't stand for some green freak, piece of shit, hero even looking at what was his. An evil and malicious grin spread across his face as he switched to his laser eye and charged up for a powerful bast, his visor beginning to glow red as he did.

Time seemed to stand still right as See-More was about to fire. All sound around him faded away and his hand raised to the side of his helmet. His target was completely unaware as he took aim. Not one person seemed to notice what was about to happen, until it was too late.

Within a split second and a flash of red, everything changed. And the only thing that anyone could hear after the powerful red laser shot had been fired, was a blood curdling scream as Beast Boy, the green jokester of the Teen Titans, tried to stop the flow of blood as the charred remains of his left arm hit the pavement.

To Be Continued…

**With that chapter finished I am officially putting Secret No More on hiatus. Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed the story and I hope to see you when it returns.**

**Current results for the poll: **

**Bumblebee – 2 **

**Ravager – 1**

**The poll will be open for another 2 weeks, then I will begin posting the winning story.**

**I want to remind everyone that I will accept and encourage any and all criticism (Preferably if its constructive) and will respond to as many comments, both public and PM as I can, although PM's will be guaranteed to get a reply.**

**Thank you and I will see you next time Titans…**


End file.
